


Rich Attempts to Spy on Jake's Date

by FlamingRedBird



Series: Pride Month Oneshots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: IDENTITY SHENANIGANS, M/M, michael can be easily bribed with soda and sushi, rich is a protective best friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedBird/pseuds/FlamingRedBird
Summary: “MICHAEL I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!” Rich bursted into Michael’s basement door with the energy level of an excited chihuahua. Michael was startled out of the beanbag chair he was napping in and he fell to the floor. “Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were sleeping.”Rich ran over to help his boyfriend up. Michael rubbed at his side where he hit the floor. “It’s fine dude, what’s up?”





	Rich Attempts to Spy on Jake's Date

**Author's Note:**

> This one was hard to write because I couldn't come up with anything for the prompt. But today's prompt was "Identity Shenanigans"
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://irlrichgoranski.tumblr.com/

“MICHAEL I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!” Rich bursted into Michael’s basement door with the energy level of an excited chihuahua. Michael was startled out of the beanbag chair he was napping in and he fell to the floor. “Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” 

Rich ran over to help his boyfriend up. Michael rubbed at his side where he hit the floor. “It’s fine dude, what’s up?”

“Oh! Well Jake has a date with this dude from his math class later today and I want to be a good friend and make sure it goes well, but I also don’t want him to know that I’m there so I need someone to come with me in a disguise.” Rich pulled out his best puppy dog expression; Michael thought he looked like a 6th grader who was begging their mom to take them to the candy store.

“Rich I love you, but-” Rich smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

“Aww Mikey I love you too!” Michael pushed Rich off of him giving him a playful glare. Rich pouted dramatically in response.

“Let me finish; I love you but don’t you think Jake deserves time alone to get to know his date? You don’t need to stalk your best friend.” Rich pouted even more as he flopped onto the nearest beanbag.

“But Michael Jake and Jeremy were stalking us on our first date, why can’t I do it to Jake? As like payback?” Rich threw a hand over his face; if he wanted Michael’s help he had to turn up his dramatic flair even more. “Besides,” He rolled over in the beanbag, “what if this dude he’s on a date with is some kind of creep who’s just trying to use Jake for some kind of weird underground sex thing.”

Michael scoffed, “Really? I’ve heard you come up with better before.” Michael sat down in the beanbag next to Rich and he reached for the nearest bag of Doritos. “Sorry Rich, but I’m not going with you to spy on your best friend while he’s on a date.”

Rich looked deep in thought for a moment; Michael was scared for whatever he was attempting to come up with.

“What if I bribe you somehow to do this with me?” Rich smirked, he could come up with a list of at least twenty things he could bribe Michael with.

Michael’s eyes narrowed and he shot Rich a pointed glare. “Don’t you dare.” Michael paused for a moment before looking away guiltily. “What kind of bribe are we talking about?”

* * *

Michael and Rich were on their way to the mall. They had just spent the past hour working on changing up their outfits and general looks in order to “disguise” themselves. Rich had managed to convince Michael to help him out with a bribe of retro soda and sushi while they were at the mall.

Rich had dug through Michael’s closet trying to find anything that they could wear that didn’t look like their usual styles. Rich had pulled out a white and black t-shirt that had ferns on it and just tossed it at Michael; for himself he had to look through the old clothes Michael’s brother had left when he moved out. Rich had pulled out a graphic t-shirt and punk jacket to wear. He found a pair of skinny jeans with a chain belt.

Michael said he looked like he just came out of American Idiot and Rich beamed at the comment. Rich threw a beanie on so that it covered his hair and he grabbed a pair of sunglasses for good measure. He forced Michael to wash his hair so that it wasn’t styled in it’s typical way, and he had made sure Michael was wearing his spare glasses too.

Michael thought they looked absolutely ridiculous.

When they made it to the mall they first went to Spencer’s Gifts since Rich owed Michael a pack of soda. Afterwards they made their way to the food court; Michael found them a table and Rich went to buy them sushi.

Rich had made it back and the two were casually talking before Rich suddenly quieted down and attempted to gesture as vaguely as possible to Jake with his head. Jake and his date were sitting a few tables over and seemingly getting along great. Michael smiled at Rich, “Looks like they’re doing just fine, can we go now?”

Rich glared over at Jake’s date. “I don’t trust him…” Michael sighed and slumped down in his chair.

“I can’t believe you right now, they look like they’re getting along just fine, let them be happy.” Rich pulled out his phone and began to type furiously on it. “Um babe what are you doing.”

“Asking Jake how his date is going.” Rich didn’t look up from his phone until he finished his message and sent it. Michael watched as Jake pulled out his phone to more than likely read Rich’s text.

 

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** hey bro how’s ur date goin?

**GiraffeMaster:** Pretty good, he’s a nice guy.

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** good to know its goin well then!

 

Rich pushed his sunglasses up to the top of his head as he glared at his phone. Michael laughed at how cute looked while he was frustrated.

“Let me guess, Jake’s date is going well and you’re upset because you wanted to step in a big the protective best friend?” Rich let his forehead smack against the table while he groaned in frustration.

“I’m happy for him don’t get me wrong, but you’re right. I was kind of looking forward to jumping in and saving him from some horrible mess of a date.” Rich started to laugh, “It sounds like the plot of a bad sitcom now that I think about it.”

Rich’s phone vibrated and he quickly pulled it out to see who texted him.

 

**GiraffeMaster:** So how is your date with Michael?

 

Rich dropped his phone on the table in shock. Michael’s curiosity piqued and he grabbed Rich’s phone to read the text. Michael attempted to hide his laughter as he passed the phone back to Rich. He frantically responded, worried that he and Michael had been caught.

 

**Bi+Rich=Bitch:** howd u know i was on a date with michael?

**GiraffeMaster:** Bro really? You guys are sitting like three tables away.

**GiraffeMaster:** Are you going punk now? If so it’s a nice look for you.

 

Rich glanced over at Jake and his date to see Jake smiling and waving at him.

 

**GiraffeMaster:** You can try and spy on me all you want, but you’re gonna need a better fake identity.


End file.
